During the coming year we anticipate that we can complete our studies of antigen-antibody complexes in neuroblastoma, Hodgkin's disease, multiple sclerosis and amyotrophic lateral sclerosis. Another area in which we have made and are making most significant progress is in the study of patients with selective absence of IgA. In this study we have found that patients with isolated absence of IgA are circulating large amounts of antigen complexes. Further we found that patients with IgA deficiency readily absorb milk proteins following a milk meal. It was of interest that soon after the feeding of milk, milk protein appeared in the circulation and the levels of circulating complexes fell sharply as antigen excess was achieved only to rise to higher levels with-in a few hours.